


Soon

by TymBunn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Caretaking, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Gladio believes he's taking care of Ignis, Iggy doesn't consent, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TymBunn/pseuds/TymBunn
Summary: Ignis works to hard, caring for their King, their friends, their budding relationship. But he won't let himself have it. So with the help of a trusty drug, Gladiolus spends a night taking care of him.--- Kink Meme Fill ---





	

**Author's Note:**

> \--- Look, Iggy tells him no, Gladio doesn't ask for consent and then drugs Iggy with a substance that puts him into a barely concious state all for the name of 'taking care' of Iggy. It's rape, or serious dub-con. You've had your summarised warning ---
> 
> Done for FFXV Kink Meme, this prompt:  
> http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2584008#cmt2584008
> 
> For those who can't be bothered copying the link: pretty much asking for Iggy and Gladio having a mutual attraction, but Ignis stops them in favour for their duties to the king.  
> And Gladio isn't having that. He's gotta help Iggy out.  
> So he drugs him, and has his way with Iggy while making sure he comes too. And Iggy doesn't remember it by morning (which I'm not gonna add because its 3 am)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> * Edit - So it turns out I've been spelling Ignis wrong for months. Whoops. Ignore that on the KM since I can't exactly change that, but at least here should be fine. Thanks Anon!

Gladiolus’ mouth roams across his neck, and there is little Ignis can do.There’s concrete against his back and heat against his front. It’s a small side alley in Lestallum, a improvised spot but still better than out in the open. He wants it, oh so much if the growl from the larger man that sent sparks of arousal up his spine was any indication. The leg between his own that is just enough to make him buck and gasp against the back of his own hand. 

And Ignis pushed him away. He sees the hurt on Gladiolus’ face, the barely concealed raging lust before he’s back again, this time panting like a beast against his ear, and Ignis can’t help but imagine what it would be like in a bed while stretched open beyond belief, screaming at the top of his lungs and taken over and over again, every dirty fantasy-

No. 

“Stop.” The word comes out firmly, and snaps them both back to reality. 

Gladiolus pulls himself back with visible hesitance, and his chest is heaving. “Iggy, come on-” He starts, and gets shoved back by a gloved hand with no resistance when he doesn’t move too far. The space between them is too hot, too tense, too intimate. 

“I said stop.” Ignis repeats. “Do not do it again. This is too...” Ignis flounders for a word, but he hopes the meaning gets across when he cannot find one, instead conveyed in the odd moment of vulnerability. So instead he buttons up his jacket to depart. 

He knows Gladiolus is a gentleman, one of honour and pride, and has to be if he wishes to keep himself by the King’s side. And that’s why he stops him. Not even barely concealed erections and the lingering feeling of lips that promise relief can change that. They will not continue. 

\---

Ignis is wrong.

\---

Two days later they had collected enough gil to not only dish it out for two rooms to share, but also to splurge on the freshest ingredients just delivered to the markets. As always Ignis cooks in the kitchens and brings the meal up. Prompto has already set the small coffee table in his and Gladiolus’ shared room with cups of water and cutlery. Noctis doesn’t eat more than two mouthfuls of his vegetables, and that’s after being bribed, before passing them onto Gladiolus who finishes them with pointed chews towards the royal who fake gags at it. 

After, Gladiolus follows Ignis down to the kitchens to help him clean up. It’s a simple thing to wash the plates off and pack them away once they’re dried. But still it’s steamy in the kitchen, and Gladiolus finds himself staring at the back of Ignis’ neck more than a few times as sweat beads on the small part of exposed skin. ‘Soon’ he has to tell himself, and it all pays off when Ignis goes to the kettle. 

They bicker somewhat before Ignis finally gives in when Gladiolus mentions that one of them needs to put the clean pots away, and Gladiolus has no clue where they were meant to be packed.  
So while Ignis is reaching up to slide them into an overhead cupboard Gladiolus takes the chance to rip open the small packet in his pocket, and slipped it inside the steaming drink. 

Everything else is prepared normally and the tea is passed on. 

Gladiolus only had a moment to worry about the substance. He knew it worked moderately quickly, and wasn’t cancelled out by any elixirs or potions - he’d done his research to protect Noctis from any such drugs, and ended up picking some up for personal benefit.  
But that didn’t come without it’s risks in the form of its sweetness: meant to be alluring or a dead giveaway at a single sip. But the cloth was slipped over Ignis’ eyes as Gladiolus sheepishly admitted he had lost count of how many sugars he added, so it must have been extra sweet because of that. While Ignis looked sceptical he still drained the mug, and enjoyed idle conversation on the way back to their floor.

And almost like clockwork it struck the advisor just before he bid them goodnight. 

Gladiolus played the hero, lurching to catch him before anything could painfully collide with the doorknob or the floor. He only had to yell before Noctis’ and Prompto’s heads were peeking out the door and letting them in. 

Ignis’ legs had long given up and his temperature soared. There were a few mumbles about feeling nauseous and light, before his eyes rolled back and slipped shut with unconsciousness.

Prompto and Noctis immediately fussed and worried, but were easily persuaded. Noctis’ immune system was notoriously weak, and getting him sick with whatever had suddenly stricken down the always healthy strategist would be a disaster. Prompto, though, was a worrying mess: either paying too much attention or too little attention. His hands shook too much to even turn off the TV as Ignis whimpered at the noise, let alone delicately care for him.  
So with Gladiolus’ expertise with a little sister and steely determination against dealing with it if he happened to catch the sudden mystery illness, he was dubbed the caretaker for Ignis for now. 

And just as he should have been from the start.

\---

‘Soon’ quickly became ‘now’ as Gladiolus turned the lock on the door. 

Noctis had swapped his bags with Gladiolus’ beforehand, and across the hall was probably curled up with Prompto with King’s Knight blaring at full volume from both of their phones. They would be fine alone, and if it really came to it, Gladiolus still had some saches left for another time. 

So with the possibility of being interrupted next to nonexistent, Gladiolus began. 

At first, Gladiolus double checks Ignis is okay. He’s helping the both of them out after all, not trying to accidentally hurt him more than needed. Ignis would be sore the next day, and dehydrated, but otherwise fine. Currently Ignis only seems overheated from how he’s laying fully clothed on the bed, more sweat on his skin. But it’s quickly fixed as Gladiolus strips him off. 

Ignis’ body is almost completely pliant, and really it’s harder than it should have been to get his shirt off. His hands clutched the fabric for a moment before releasing as it was stripped away, and politely Gladiolus folded it up in plain view. The pants received a similar treatment, and only after a moment of consideration did he remove the delicate necklace around Ignis’ neck. He wouldn't choke him this time, and bites in the shape of his teeth should have been the only thing adoring his throat.  
Socks and underwear and gloves are simply thrown away, and Ignis is left exposed for Gladiolus’ gaze. 

He’s soft, but that doesn’t matter. Gladiolus will change that soon. But he needs some help before that. Namely: lube. 

Yet before he continues there is one thing Gladiolus must do. He takes off Ignis’ glasses and lovingly placed them away in their protective case, and that is set on the bedside table. It’s not exactly how Ignis’ would have liked, but it’s better than accidentally breaking them. Gladiolus is not that uncaring, in fact, he’s the opposite. Ignis deserves all the care he’s given them after all.

\---

Everything he does is in Ignis’ mostly closed gaze. By how he’s positioned and his breathing is even Ignis could have been mistaken for sleeping out a fever, and honestly Gladiolus didn’t know for sure if he was conscious anymore. Though on the bright side, it would help Ignis get some rest and loosen up at the same time. Maybe it wasn’t as fun that way, but it still helped them both out. 

So fully clothed, Gladiolus arranged Ignis again. The man’s eyes didn’t open, not even as he was seated on Gladiolus’ fully clothed lap with an trapped erection grinding into his lower back. Powerful thighs were spread and a lube slicked finger circled Ignis’ entrance before pushing in.

And that’s when the praise started. 

Gladiolus fucked Ignis with a single, rough finger as he growled into his ear, holding him in his lap like a child, and not even knowing if his words were making it through to Ignis’ dreams. Yet by the way the others slim cock gave an interested twitch against his wrist, he took it as a yes. “Look at you. Should’ve said yes, would've made you come so quickly in that alley.”

Was Ignis dreaming it?

“Would have bent you over and taken the edge off for you with my tongue, that night made you scream in the tent. Fuck, I would have even taken you in the Regalia: you’d be sloppy and open enough for it.”

Gladiolus had certainly been dreaming of it. 

“But no. I bet ya into denying yourself huh? That’s why you said no. It’s okay, I got ya now. Ya won’t be saying no anymore. You’re gonna be okay.” 

\---

There is also another challenge with Ignis’ pliant body. A few times those brilliant eyes had fluttered open, searching around for something but never remaining for long. It’s a small shame, but not as much as everything else. 

Ignis’ legs cannot support himself to kneel, so riding is certainly not an option, and neither is plowing him into the mattress. Gladiolus needs Ignis to brace for that, but his elbows simply give out with the tiniest push as Gladiolus tries to line himself up. He doesn’t want to mark his pretty face with fabric burns.  
So instead he simply goes for a missionary position. Ignis’ opens up, and his arms lay above his head from where they had simply fell as Gladiolus rolled him over. It’s boring though that’s hardly a deterrent.

Gladiolus arches Ignis’ back to help line himself up, and with his other hand he helps guide his cock inside.  
Ignis’ walls twitch and draw him in, and Gladiolus’ teeth sink into his shoulder. “Knew it.” He proudly states before seating himself. He doesn’t have to wait: Ignis is only letting out the occasional soft noise that would be described as signs that were more like moans, and kept on rhythmically clenching around him in small pulses. It was perfect, and Gladiolus rolled their hips together. 

“That’s it.” He started up a pace, just warming himself up. They had the whole night, give or take a few breaks. Yet still, he wanted them both to be boneless and stated once he was done.

\---

The clock ticking away in the miniature living room reads 2:59 am when Gladiolus reaches his final peak. Ignis underneath keens, the most responsive he’s been all night as his ass presses back. There’s lube down his thighs, dripping and mixing with loads of come. Gladiolus can think to how many times he’s sweetly taken Ignis’ unresponsive body over and over, but doesn’t want to. It ruins the security that he has around the other, still asleep and happy and blissful.

Ignis doesn’t even stir as Gladiolus’ thick, filthy fingers drag through the come on the advisors stomach. Gladiolus can remember the taste of him on his tongue, how he whimpered something that was frankly adorable when his hand wrapped around the aching cock the first time he orgasmed, and how small ropes of come dried and coated the toned stomach. 

\---

He takes Ignis one last time, slow and his lips are against Ignis’ neck. He wants to bite down, to taste him and the sweat still beading on his skin mixing with blood. But Gladiolus doesn’t. 

It’s too much. Or rather, it’s not enough when compared to the thought of Ignis begging for marks, for bruises in the shape of Gladiolus’ hands and scratches from his beard.  
It’s a fantasy Gladiolus’ can wait for, and licks a stripe u to Ignis’ ear instead. 

Ignis’ coming more and more responsive, and the deep rumbles of pleasure make his body shake with each well placed thrust. They won’t be lasting long, not with Gladiolus so eager to please him and Ignis twitching around him.  
“Come for me. Do it Ignis.” He growls, yet it's not enough. 

Instead Ignis makes a small moan, high in the back of his throat. It’s almost like a complaint, a hushed “nnnauh” sound that sends Gladiolus into a particularly hard thrust that he knows is aimed right at Ignis’ sweet spot.  
The tight clench around his cock is sudden and perfect, enough to make Gladiolus snarl and press hard as he comes. It’s weak after the entire night of fucking- no, love making, but still Gladiolus’ is stated. 

Yet Ignis’ isn’t.

As he pulls back with the intention of fingering Ignis to his final peak, Gladiolus see’s panic in Ignis’ eyes, yet by the time he’s dropped down to cover the frame in his own it's gone. Yet still he protects and lovingly drags his hands up and down Ignis’ sides. He’s unconscious again, mostly lost to the world, though that doesn’t stop Gladiolus from reassuring him. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna leave you.” He promises.

Ignis comes between them, and Gladiolus kisses him as he withdraws his fingers.

\---

Ignis doesn't have to worry about relationships that would distract, about hiding secrets and finding relief in secret. He doesn’t have to worry about hiding stares at exposed skin.  
All he has to do is sleep.

Soon Gladiolus will clean them up. He’ll move him to the couch and wrap him up in blankets to imitate the feeling of the all encompassing warmth of his own body while he strips down the sheets and disposes of the evidence. 

It’s almost a shame about how Ignis won’t remember. Of course he’s a smart man, Gladiolus never put that past him, and could possibly connect the tea and the collapse together, and his amnesia with the day after full body ache of sex. But Gladiolus knew without concrete evidence nothing would change, and it would slip away into memory.  
Though maybe again, either on the next, or the very last time, he wouldn’t have to slip anything into Ignis’ tea. Throw away the sachets of drugs and stare into those sharp eyes full of passion and devotion. Take care of him and show him how to be loved, that the shield is looking out for him too.


End file.
